


Głód

by tehanu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 100 word drabble, M/M, One Hell of a Butler, Power Play, Smut, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teraz przez Sebastiana Ciel jest głodny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Głód

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldolhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775459) by [haldolhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/pseuds/haldolhs). 



> Self-imposed and very pleasant penance for misspelling somebody's name in a comment I can't now edit. Also, must AO3 count words differently from open office?

— Umieram z głodu, Sebastian — poskarżył się kiedyś Ciel.

— Nie masz pojęcia, co to głód, paniczu — uśmiechnął się wtedy drwiąco jego kamerdyner, a w oczach błysnęły mu ognie piekielne.

Ale to było, zanim Ciel poczuł na języku płynne, karmelowe jęki Sebastiana, zanim skosztował każdego cala jego rozkosznej skóry, poznał przepyszny smak jego oplatającego go nagiego ciała i odkrył, jak to jest, kiedy Sebastian się w nim i na nim porusza, wypełniając go sobą tak kompletnie, że wychodząc, pozostawił po sobie nieprzerwaną torturę pustki.

— Umieram z głodu, Sebastian — skarży się teraz Ciel. Trawi go wilcze, nienasycone pożądanie.

— Wiem — uśmiecha się kpiąco kamerdyner.


End file.
